Gracias
by Catherine Lorca
Summary: " Te voy agradecer todo lo que me quede de vida, te agradezco por dejarme amarte y por amarme, te agradezco porque me salvaste, si, pensé que nunca saldría de la propia tumba que me había cavado, pero lo lograste, me sacaste de ahí y ahora vamos a estar juntos todo el tiempo que se nos permita." DenNor


Continuación del fic "Testigo". No es necesario que lean el anterior para entender este, pero una aclaración nunca está de sobra.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

GRACIAS.

Es una mañana muy bonita. Creo que desde que te conocí todas las mañanas, tardes, y noches me parecen lindas. Estás en la cocina, dedicado a lo tuyo, te encanta preparar el desayuno y te molesta que "te estorbe" mientras lo preparas. No estorbo, sólo me gusta probar lo que apenas va tomando forma, me gusta meter las manos donde dices que no debo y si, me encanta besarte y abrazarte, eso te molesta más y me encanta.

Es que me encanta todo de ti desde que te conocí. Recuerdo muy bien ese tarde. Era el aniversario, el primer aniversario de Berwald y Tino desde que se casaron. No estaba bien, todavía amaba mucho a Berwald. Creí que nunca lo iba a superar, me daba gusto verlo tan feliz aunque a mi me doliera, pero el destino es muy curioso, y precisamente fue Berwald el que me presentó a ti. Estaba distraído cuando él llegó y me dijo:

-Mathias, quiero presentarte a alguien-

-¿Es bonita?- sonreí

-No cambias. Pero yo no diría que es "bonita", acompáñame- caminó hacia la otra esquina de su sala y lo seguí. Estabas de espalda a nosotros, volteaste cuando él te llamó por tu nombre, tu bonito nombre.

-Lukas, quiero presentarte a mi amigo, se llama Mathias- dijo Berwald con su tono de voz serio pero amable.

La impresión que me causaste fue enorme, lo admito. Me pareciste una de esas muñecas que dibujan en las caricaturas, muy perfecto, pero lo que más sorprendió fueron tus ojos, un color hermoso pero con una mirada "vacía", si así se le puede llamar. Te observé embelesado un momento hasta que tu voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Mucho gusto- me dijiste con tu tono de voz profundo pero bajito, hermoso.

-¡El gusto es mío!- grité muy emocionado, tomé tus manos entre las mías y sonreí ampliamente.

-Eres muy escandaloso- de inmediato alejaste tus manos de las mías y te diste media vuelta. En ese momento no lo pude notar, pero ahora que estoy recordando, estabas un poco sonrojado. Más lindo no puedes ser.

Esa tarde traté de llamar tu atención de mil maneras, hablé de todo; me contestabas frases cortas, me repetías una y otra vez que era muy ruidoso pero nada me importaba, me sentía muy contento por estar ahí contigo, me hiciste sentir bien, lo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. No sé porque pero me encantaste, tu actitud fría y distante me fascinó, y no entiendo todavía el motivo. A muchos les puede parecer una mala actitud, pero a mi me gusta, creo que lo que más me gusta es que no eres todo el tiempo así, no, conmigo eres diferente, a veces me sonríes, me dices cosas lindas. Eso debe ser, pareces serio, insensible, pero cuando te dispones a ser lindo, lo eres, y demasiado. Eso me hace quererte más, y apreciar los momentos que me regalas.

Cuando terminó la fiesta me atreví a pedirte tu número, me sorprendí aun más cuando me lo diste.

-Aquí está, pero no me llames ni muy tarde ni muy temprano…mejor no me llames- me diste un papelito con el número y te fuiste rápido.

Pensé que me habías dado un número falso, pero no. Un buen día me armé de valor y decidí llamarte, me sentí muy feliz cuando me contestaste. Te invité a salir, obvio en plan de amigos, aceptaste y nada podía arruinar mi felicidad. Salimos varias veces, y cada vez me iba enamorando más de ti. Lo poquito que me hablabas lo atesoraba. Parecías serio e incómodo cuando salías conmigo pero aun así no te negabas a darme una cita cada vez que te llamaba, ¿Por qué?, tenía miedo de preguntarte, pensé que te ofenderías. Pero soy de ese tipo de personas que no pueden quedarse con una idea, la tiene que soltar sin importar las consecuencias, así que me sacudí el miedo y una mañana, mientras desayunábamos, te pregunté:

-Oye, Lukas, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Será una tontería pero está bien, pregunta- me contestaste tan serio como siempre

-No es tonto…bueno, siempre que salimos me dices que digo cosas sin lógica…

-Es la verdad- me interrumpiste

-Espera, déjame terminar, bueno, dices eso y a veces te molestas por lo que hago, hasta me llegas a golpear…pero, siempre que te llamo pues…vienes, y no entiendo por qué, esa es mi pregunta ¿por qué a pesar de que te molesta mi actitud, sigues saliendo conmigo?- terminé y me esperaba lo peor. Pero pude notar que sonreías de lado y me contestaste:

-Más tonto no puedes ser…-

-¿Pero por qué? Contesta mi pregunta, por favor- te dije en tono de reclamo infantil

-Porque me gustas, y ya- lo dijiste como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Quería que alguien me pellizcara y me dijera que no estaba soñando. Tú, Lukas, el chico del que me sentía perdidamente enamorado, me estaba confesando que sentía lo mismo que yo, y lo estaba haciendo de la manera más "natural". En ese momento me podía pasar un camión encima y ni lo sentiría, estaba como flotando en mi burbuja de felicidad absoluta. Intenté salir de mi asombro de la mejor manera, no pude. Mi cuerpo y mi mente se disociaron y sólo atine a correr a tu lado de la mesa y abrazarte. Como era de esperarse me gritaste muchas cosas que ahora no recuerdo, ¿ves? Mi mente y mi cuerpo no estaban coordinados en ese momento. Te solté y antes de que siguieras gritándome te dije:

-Tú también me gustas ¡y mucho!- tome tus manos entre las mías y las bese. No contestaste, te sonrojaste y volteaste tu mirada hacia el otro lado. Dicen que cuando estás enamorado haces las locuras más grandes, bueno, ese día lo comprobé y no me arrepiento. Tomé tu hermosa cara entre mis manos y junté nuestros labios, me correspondiste el beso y sentí que todo el mundo se detuvo en ese instante. Lo que pasó después era algo obvio, te pedí que fueras mi novio, me gritaste que estaba loco, pero seguí insistiendo hasta que aceptaste.

Desde ese día hasta este momento he sido muy feliz. Ya entendí la diferencia que existe entre el primer amor y el amor de tu vida. Eres el amor de mi vida, Lukas, no tengo dudas de eso. Haces que el mundo gire para mí, te veo y siento que nada malo puede pasar, me levantas, me sostienes, me mantienes respirando. Te lo he dicho mil veces y te lo diré mil veces más: te amo más de lo que he amado a alguien.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando me llamas, dices que el desayuno está listo, me dirijo a la cocina y te miro ahí sirviendo algo en un plato. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando te veo así o de cualquier modo, me llenas.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, extiendes un plato, lo recibo y comienzo a comer lo que has preparado.

-¡Está delicioso! Siempre preparas cosas deliciosas para mi- te miro y sonrío entre travieso y agradecido -¿sabes? Me podría acostumbrar a esto, tú cocinándome, yo cuidándote, ¡sería perfecto!

-Pues entonces casémonos- dices con tu típico tono de voz… ¡espera! ¿Dijiste "casémonos"? ¡CASÉMONOS! Creo que me voy a desmayar…no sé lo que estoy sintiendo, intento calmarme y te pregunto:

-¿Q-qué dijiste?-

-Lo que escuchaste- evitas mi mirada, sonrojado.

¡Que me parta un rayo! Bueno, mejor no, porque entonces no me podría casar contigo… ¡casarme contigo! ¿Es real? ¿No estoy soñando? ¡Alguien dígame que es verdad! Creo que no estoy pensando correctamente, la felicidad hace que mi cerebro no funcione como es debido ¡y que me importa!, te tomo entre mis brazos y comienzo a gritar.

-¡Acepto! ¡Acepto casarme contigo!-

-¡Estas loco!- dices sorprendido -¿en qué momento te pedí matrimonio? Yo sólo sugerí una tontería…no estaba pensando lo que decía… ¡es tu culpa!- dices entre nervioso y apenado.

-¿No? ¡Entonces yo te lo pido!- te suelto, me hinco, tomo tu mano y digo –Lukas, amor mío ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Me miras detenidamente, empiezas a sonreír, te sonrojas y me dices

-Eres un tonto, el tonto más grande que he conocido, y el tonto al que más amo. Acepto casarme contigo, Mat…-

No terminas bien la frase y te beso con todas mis fuerzas. Nada se compara con esto. Es amor ¿cierto? Porque no encuentro otra forma de llamarlo. Te lleno de besos, te sonrojas más pero no los evitas, sé que tu también sientes lo mismo que yo, estás feliz y juntos vamos a compartir toda esta alegría. Te juro, desde este momento, que voy a hacer de todo para que siempre estés bien, para que nada te falte. Es lo mínimo que mereces, por ser tú y por estar conmigo. Te voy agradecer todo lo que me quede de vida, te agradezco por dejarme amarte y por amarme, te agradezco porque me salvaste, si, pensé que nunca saldría de la propia tumba que me había cavado, pero lo lograste, me sacaste de ahí y ahora vamos a estar juntos todo el tiempo que se nos permita. Gracias, amor mío. Muchas gracias.


End file.
